Skinny Love
by YunaMustang
Summary: "Who will love you? Who will fight? Who will fall far behind?" Blair realises that her heart belongs to the one person who was always there for her.


**This was unfinished for a while, but I sat down and finished it. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think. (It's so hard to chose between Chair and Dair. They're both so wonderful, but as of right now I'm Dair, then once Chuck comes back into the picture I'll be Chair. :P)**

After having gone to the church, Dan took Blair back to his place for some coffee. Dan glanced over at the broken Queen sitting on his couch. He loved her, but her heart belonged to another, yet she was marrying someone completely different.

Sighing, Dan poured himself a cup, and when he began to pour Blair a cup, she spoke softly, "I'll take wine… or whatever kind of alcohol you have, just not beer."

"I have… uhh…" Dan was looking through the fridge, "Ah! Strawberry wine cooler. Will that suffice?" He looked over at her, only to see her nod her head slightly.

Dan sat down next to her on the couch, handing her the wine cooler, he himself starting to sip at his coffee. Blair leaned against his side, and he wrapped his arm around her.

This was their routine. After the accident, Blair hadn't been herself at all. She was no longer standing tall, outspoken, strong willed Blair, but a quiet, broken Blair. She no longer held a glint of light in her chocolate brown eyes, rather… a dim, dull light that was slowly burning out.

He promised her, way back when, he would always be there for her, and now is no different. She will have him now and always. He's the only one that know _the truth_, and he will do anything to help make Blair happy again. He will do anything to see that beautiful light in her eyes again, to see that beautiful smile on her lips.

Dan looked down, feeling a wetness on his arm, and saw tears falling from Blair's eyes. "Blair?"

Blair sniffed, "Everything's horribly wrong…"

"Hey, now… don't talk like that, okay?" Dan grabbed a tissue and lightly wiped under her swollen eyes. "I've told you before, everything will get better… Maybe not right away, but they will. Just be patient."

"I've been patient enough, dammit!" Blair jumped up and began running her hands through her hair, pulling slightly, "I lost my child! My _child_! And now I can't have Chuck!" Blair was nearing her break down, and Dan knew it. He had to calm her down.

"Blair," Dan got up, "I know… I know." He held her tightly, "You can't let those things overcome you, change you from who you are. You're Blair Waldorf. You take down anyone who dares to defy you. You get everything you want-"

"No I don't, Dan… don't you see that? If I got everything I wanted I would be with Chuck… and the baby would have been his and I would still be pregnant. If I got everything I wanted I'd be marrying Chuck, not Louis."

Dan continued to hold her, even when she fidgeted slightly to get away. "Blair…" He kissed the top of her head, "How about you go lay down and I'll put on something to eat, okay?"

Blair looked up into Dan's eyes, her own eyes wet with unshed tears. She sniffed and nodded, "Okay…"

"If you need it, just go through my drawers for a t-shirt you can wear, so you're not messing up your dress." Dan cupped her cheek, "If you take life one step at a time, you'll last this year before you know it."

The normally headstrong, determined girl nodded weakly and walked to Dan's bedroom.

Dan watched her as she walked away, then turned his attention to trying to find something to cook. He finally settled for a chicken stir-fry dish. As he cooked, he kept looking into his bedroom to see how Blair was doing. She was laying under the covers, looking to be asleep. Her pale skin caused her red painted lips to stand out. Dan thought back to their kiss. It had been… passionate. Feelings stirred up that had never been there, even when he kissed Serena.

Dan looked back to the food sizzling on the oven. He began adding spices, when he suddenly heard a crashing thud. He turned and saw Blair was not in the bed. He quickly ran to the bedroom, looking for Blair. "Blair?"

He entered the bathroom, and the sight before him caused him to freeze.

Blood stained the sink. One of his shaving razors was on the floor, also stained with blood. Blood stained the tile floor. The glass holder that contained his toothbrush and toothpaste was shattered on the floor, the items strewn across the floor.

Blair was laying on the floor, leaning her back against the tub, blood flowing from her porcelain wrist.

Dan acted fast. He grabbed a towel and held it hard to her wrist, "What the hell are you thinking? Blair! Look at me!" He lifted her chin up, and could see the vacant look in her eyes. She was slipping in and out of consciousness.

Everything that had been building up inside of Blair; losing her baby, losing Chuck, all the depression, all the anxiety, it all became too much, causing her to snap.

Dan looked into Blair's eyes, "Hold on, Blair. Hold on for me…" He picked her up and ran out back to the main room. He turned the stove off, grabbed his keys, and opened the door to take her to the hospital.

When Dan opened the door, he was greeted with the face of Chuck Bass. Chuck looked at Dan then at Blair, "I knew-"

"I need to take her to hospital, Chuck." Dan was trying to be very calm, for Blair's sake. "She hurt herself."

Chuck gave Dan his infamous Chuck Bass glare, "What do you mean, Humphrey, that she hurt herself?"

"Dammit, Chuck. She cut herself! Now either you let me take your limo to the hospital to get her there, or she'll bleed to death."

Chuck's eyes had widened as Dan spoke to him, and he nodded, leading Dan outside to the limo. "To the nearest hospital. Now."

"Dan…" Blair's soft, weak voice reached Dan's ears, and he looked down at the girl in his arms.

"You're going to be okay, Blair… You're going to be okay." He gently stroked her hair and held the towel to her wrist to stop the bleeding.

Chuck looked at the two of him, his suspicions of their affair confirmed. He also looked at the two of them hatefully. How can Dan Humphrey, Lonely Boy, Outcast, Brooklyn Trash, gain the heart of Blair Waldorf? In Chuck's eyes, if Blair would be having an affair with anyone it should be with him.

Yet, this pathetic, awkward boy has won over Blair? Chuck always knew Dan had feelings for Blair, seeing as how his book was all about her, but for Blair to return those feelings? For Blair to cheat on Louis with Dan? For Blair to walk away from Chuck for Dan?

They arrived at the hospital, and Dan rushed in with Blair still in his arms. He saw a doctor standing in the hall, and quickly ran up to him, "She cut herself and is bleeding a lot." Dan was speaking calmly, but inside his heart was pounding and he was fighting back hysteria. "Please…"

*.*

Dan was sitting beside Blair when she awoke. "Dan?" Her brown eyes looked up into his eyes.

Dan smiled slightly, "Blair…" He face turned hard, "What the hell was going through your mind?"

Blair looked down at the white sheet she was covered with. "It all became too much… I couldn't handle it all anymore…"

"Blair… attempting suicide is not the way to get rid of what's wrong." Dan knew he had to help her. She was a fallen Queen, and he had to help her to restore her throne. Dan sighed and gently grabbed her hand, "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Just some water, please?" Blair looked up at him through her eyelashes, the affect creating shivers to go through his spine.

Dan cleared his throat and nodded, "Alright." His thumb brushed over her knuckles, a silent promise to always protect her, and he walked out.

Blair sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She knew she had feelings for Dan, and perhaps it was about time she stopped fighting them. She loved Chuck… but Dan was always there for her when she needed him, something Chuck didn't really understand. Dan showed interest in her, when Chuck mainly showed his sexual interest in her. Dan showed her loved, when Chuck showered her with material gifts.

The door to the hospital room opened, and in walked Chuck. "Chuck…" Blair sat up, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you are doing alright." Chuck's sultry, deep voice caused a pang of guilt and sorrow in Blair's chest. She had spent so long getting use to that voice, loving that voice, and now to let it go…

"Chuck… this needs to stop-"

"Is everything you told me before the accident a lie? You said you loved me. You wanted to leave with me. Was it all a lie?"

"It wasn't a lie… at least… not then. But now…" Blair let out a shaky breath, "Chuck, I loved you, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted to leave Louis for you. I wanted the child to be yours. I wanted-… Chuck, you don't… you don't have my heart anymore. Someone else does. Whether it be Dan or Louis or someone else, I want you to be happy, and I want you to not worry about going after whomever it is with revenge. I do love you Chuck… but I'm not… in love with you." Blair sighed, "I know that's such an overused and clichéd line, but it really does apply." Her brown eyes looked up into his, "Let me go, Chuck. For your sake and mine. Let me go."

Chuck's face was almost stoic as looked down at Blair. "… Well, Blair, if that's how you feel, I'll take my leave. But, that doesn't mean I won't stop fighting for you."

"No, Chuck. Stop fighting for me. Just let me go…" Blair said more firmly, as if giving Chuck the order to let her go.

Dan walked back in, and felt the thick, heavy air in the room. Chuck brushed past him, and Dan sat beside Blair once again, "Everything okay?" He handed her the water he had gotten for her.

Blair smiled at him, a true genuine smile that reached her eyes. "Yes. I told Chuck to let me go, and that he no longer had my heart."

Dan looked confused, "Just this afternoon before-… Just this afternoon you were saying how you wanted to be with Chuck instead of Louis, and how you wanted the child to be Chuck's, and-"

"Dan, you have my heart."

All words died in his throat at her declaration. Daniel Humphrey had been waiting for so long to hear something like that from Blair Waldorf. He had been so patient in his waiting. He had been friends with her, he was there when no one else was. He knew all of her secrets that even Serena, her _best friend _didn't know. He was a good friend to her, and he held back his emotions. He was able to balance out everything between them. When he was around Blair he would be her friend, but when he was alone, he would let his mind wander, and he would imagine them together, fantasize about her.

Dan loved Blair, and hearing that he now had her heart…

His lips gently touched hers, and before long the kiss grew into a more passionate kiss. Blair stroked his cheek with her finger and opened her eyes as he pulled away, "Dan…"

"I love it when you say my name." He kissed her cheek.

"Dan." Blair smiled and kissed him softly. The events of the afternoon and the reason why Blair was in the hospital forgotten in their minds.

*.*

Blair had been released from the hospital due Lily coming and signing the papers. Everything had been hush-hush, thanks to Lily. Blair spent her night eating dinner silently with Serena, Dan, Lily, and Rufus at her place. Dorota had shadowed Blair the whole night, probably to make sure she didn't harm herself again.

Light pooled in Blair's bedroom window from the small crack between the curtains. Blair mumbled and turned over, only to come in contact with a warm body. When she was more aware of her surroundings, she felt a warm arm wrapped around her waist. She looked at the body beside her, and smiled softy seeing Dan. He looked so handsome and peaceful as he slept. Blair gently flicked a lock of hair out of Dan's face and kissed the tip of his nose.

Happiness engulfed her when she was around him, and she wanted to enjoy this happiness for as long as she can. She raised her hand to move her hair out of her face, but stopped upon seeing the wedding ring on her finger.

No… She couldn't do this to Dan. She couldn't make him the other man. She couldn't put him the situation where she was cheating on her husband with him. Blair knew she was the one to always call the shots, but she didn't want to call the shots that would end up hurting Dan. She would be the one doing everything wrong, and Dan would be the one who would have to pay for it…

Dan stirred in his sleep, pulling Blair closer to his warm body. His bare chest did feel wonderful against her arms… No, no, no. Blair tried to move away, but Dan held her close. His eyes opened slowly and groggily, "Mmm…"

Blair blushed feeling his stubbled cheek nuzzle against her forehead. She looked up at him, and her blush deepened as she saw him looking at her. Gazing into those eyes of his… perhaps there was still hope for them to be together…

"Morning…"

"Good morning…" Blair pulled away from him, and when she got out of bed and stretched. Dan let his eyes wander over her body. He could see the outline of her brassiere through her sheer nightgown.

Blair turned to look at Dan, "You should leave… If one of Louis' spies catches you here…"

Dan sat up in Blair's bed, "Blair, I'm not going anywhere without you. Not anymore." He got up and walked around the bed.

Blair pulled away when he tried to encircle his arms around her waist, "No, Dan. We shouldn't… I can't. No matter what I do, it will come back to you. Even if it's all my doing, us being together, it will come back on you. I can't let that happen-"

"Blair, you worry too much." Dan kissed her, softly, as if to calm all her worries away.

She melted into the kiss, loving what Dan did to her. Her small, delicate hands made their way up his bare, toned chest, but then pushed him away, "No, Dan… I don't want to hurt you."

"You're hurting me by telling me no."

Blair felt her heart heavy in her chest, "After everything is settled and over with Louis we can try… us… but until then we have to be friends. I don't want to drag you into anything."

"Blair-"

"Please, Dan, respect my choice. You said you would always be there for me, so please keep that promise, even if I'm breaking your heart right now. This is breaking my heart too. We just… we just need to be patient. Everything will sort out, and once it does, then we'll know if things will be able to work out between us."

Dan seemed almost mad as he gathered his clothes and left. He slammed the door behind him, and Blair knew he wasn't happy with her. Blair broke down, crying into her pillow. She just ruined her friendship and possible future relationship with Dan…

*.*

From what Nate has told Dan, Blair's bulimia has been creeping back into her life, and she's only confided in Serena and Nate about it.

"Serena tried getting her to some mental therapy rehab place, but Blair won't budge. I guess all the things that have been going on have just been taking a really hard toll on her." Nate and Dan were currently walking down the streets of the city.

"Why doesn't she just force Blair into going? Serena's good at manipulating others, almost as good as Blair."

"Serena doesn't want to upset Blair even more, or overstep her boundaries as a best friend, or something like that. You know girls." Nate rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." He knew girls, especially Blair…

Not being near Blair was killing him. Ever since he stormed out, he hadn't tried to contact her, and he felt like shit about it. Dan huffed. Who the hell was he to walk out on the girl he loved? Who the hell was he to walk out on the girl he loved at such a vulnerable time in her life? Blair was breaking, and she was almost at the end of her limit. He had to fix things. He had to fix Blair.

*.*

Blair walked out of the bathroom feeling weakened from her purging. She laid across her bed, ready to just take a nap, but jumped hearing her door open. "Dorota, I told you- Dan…"

Dan closed the door behind him, and when he looked back at Blair, he saw how weak and pale she looked, much like she did before her attempted suicide. He made his way over to her, and pulled her close, crashing his lips onto hers. He was pouring his heart and soul into this one kiss. He was showing Blair everything he had in his heart for her.

Blair returned the kiss, not wanting to hold back anything anymore. Not wanting to be apart from Dan any longer. She wanted Dan. She wanted to love Dan. She wanted to be loved Dan.

"I love you, Blair." Dan mumbled against her lip before taking them again with his own. Dan led Blair to the bed, and her small body fell backwards onto the plush bed. He crawled over her small frame and kissed her again, sliding his hand up over her sides.

"Dan…" A soft moan left her lips as his lips attached onto her neck.

He pulled her chiffon shirt off, and next was her skirt. His lips were hot on her skin as he kissed patterns and trails all over her body. Blair fisted the sheets, moaned, arched, and whispered his name lovingly.

"I'll always be here, Blair. No matter what." He claimed her lips with his own once again, "I'll fight for you."

Blair moaned as he spread her legs with clothed knee. His pants and shirt soon followed her shirt and skirt on the floor. Blair looked up into his eyes. He loved her, and he will fight for her. Did Chuck ever say that to her? No… She loved Dan, though it would take a while for her to say it, and she will fight for him as well.

Dan kissed her softly, not as passionately or deeply as the past few kisses had been, and his lips grazed her ear, "I love you, skinny love."

Blair held Dan. Yes, she loved Dan. She was willing to risk everything to be with him. Even if they would have to sneak around to be together, they could make it work. As long as they were together, Blair will be happy. He was the only one that could snap her out of her depression, no one else could. She loved him, even if he was from Brooklyn and she was from Manhattan. She was Queen B, and she was in love with Lonely Boy. Things will be right. It may take a while, but Blair and Dan had the patience.


End file.
